User blog:Varkanax39/TEG RPG Rules
Common sense RPG rules OOC Please keep all OOC (out of character talk) at the end of posts with "OOC:" written just before. You do not need to indicate IC (in character talk), as it is assumed anything not marked as OOC is IC. However, you may do so if you please. God Modding 'God modding' or playing god, is where you character suddenly becomes invincible to all attacks or attempts at harm by other players. Even though this is the BIONICLE universe, where characters have some really super powers, you have to be fair. If your character has a super powerful strength, give them a suitable weakness, or setback. God modding is always unacceptable, so there are no exceptions. Puppeting Along with god modding, puppeting is another really unpleasant area in role play. This is where other players take control of other peoples characters without permission and have them do something that the owner may not have intended to do. This may be as simple as walking somewhere. Puppeting is a very serious matter, and any form of it should be reported immediately. Reaction Times This goes hand in hand with Puppeting. Giving other people a chance to respond to your characters' actions is always polite. Stabbing someone or describing how you shot them is Puppeting, and not giving the character sufficient time to react. Mind Reading Just because you know what is supposed to be happening within the RPG, does not mean your characters automatically will. They have their own minds and their own eyes from which to see. (This means your character won't see an army of invisible Rahkshi or the Makuta that just teleported behind them at once). Custom Content Before you join the TEG RPG, make sure all your custom Kanohi, weapons, groups and characters are approved on the character approval board. Your characters will be approved or denied by a game admin. Be Realistic Need I say more? Death Once you're dead, you're dead. There's no resurrecting your character in this roleplay. However, if your character is randomly picked to die, then that isn't necessarily the end for them. There are two ways that can each be used once to save a character, through a swap or by being saved by another player (see below). Topic Please at least have an understanding of the topic you will post in if you are not the first person to post in the topic. It wouldn't be good if you are walking peacefully into a gunfight and your character is oblivious to it all. If you plan on entering a topic, please take the time to read said topic beforehand, it'll save you a lot of grief in the long run. Addendum When your character is leaving an area please link where he/she is heading at the bottom of your post. Then link where he/she was coming from at the top of your new post. This makes it easier for people interested in your character's story to follow up on them, and doesn't make it seem like said character is in twenty different places at once since they'll probably be doing a lot of traveling during their time in the game. Danger Zones Danger zones are another part of the game. At the beginning of the game, all of the characters will be At the same times the deaths are announced (every twenty-four hours game time, every two weeks real-time), Danger Zones will be announced, that is, zones on the island that cannot be entered. The idea is to force the characters into smaller and smaller areas as the game progresses. If your character(s) linger in a danger zone for too long, they will die. FAQ Q. What kinds of characters are allowed? BIONICLE characters, Hero Factory characters, and Slizer characters, to represent all of Wikimetru. No others. Q. Where will the RP be held? A. On a new forum. A link will be provided once it's up? Q. Where is the game held? A. TBA Q. How do I kill someone? A. To kill another character you must have permission from that character's player. If you're interested in killing off a character, especially if the character has been picked to die, PM the character’s player and ask for permission. If you're granted permission, collaborate with your partner to work out the details of the death. There you go. Remember, you don't decide how another character dies, that's up to the character’s player (unless the player goes inactive, in which case his/her character(s) will be taken over by an admin). If they say you can't kill their character, then you can't kill their character. ' Q. How are characters chosen to die?' A. Every two weeks I will conduct a series of dice rolls with a random number generator. Each number coincides with a character. If the character's number comes up, then they are slated for death. Q. How is weaponry decided? A. Same way the deaths are. Players can choose Kanohi/Elemental powers and so on, but they have to be approved first in order to ensure balance. Q. What's the point of the dicerolls? A. While many people will voluntarily kill off their characters throughout the course of the game, many players want to make it as far as possible. Dice rolls are a fair way to determine which characters must be killed off each round and allow the game to progress. ' Q. How will the dice rolls be used to determine who dies?' A. Dice rolls take place during the beginning of and approximately halfway through each month, and will be presented with the announcement. Be sure to watch for them, and if you're rolled, plan accordingly to give the character a good ol’ death. Once the characters have been rolled, there will be a three day window for the characters to possibly be saved (for an explanation of how this works, see further down), which can modify which characters have to die. You then can kill the character within the next week or so. Q. Is there any way to escape the Eternal Game? A. Maybe. Once the location and so on of the game has been announced, it’s up to you to figure out an escape attempt. It’s hard, though, and it’s very likely that the character(s) attempting an escape will die. In order to attempt an escape attempt, PM me, and I’ll tell you the result. If your character dies, then his name will be slated for death as if he/she were rolled (but without the option to save him/her). You can then write the death. Q. How can you save your characters from death by being rolled? A. With an ace in the hole. There are two ways of saving your character(s) from death when they’re randomly picked to die. Once is by using a swap, the other by asking another player to swap one of their own characters out for yours. Example: Your character is rolled, but you're in the middle of this fantastic storyline with them and they just can't die yet. One time, and one time only, you may swap your rolled character with another one of your characters who isn’t fulfilling your needs at the moment. If your character is rolled again, you cannot save them with a swap, because your swap has already been used. Another way of saving the character is by asking ONE TIME for another user to swap one of their own characters in to die for your rolled character. This will not use up their normal swap privilege. Later on, other players could swap their characters in for that same character, if they wanted. ---- If you have any questions/comments, please ask me in the comments section below. Forum should be up in the next couple of days. Update: here: http://w11.zetaboards.com/The_Eternal_Game_RPG/index/ VarkanaxTalk 18:08,2/2/2013 Category:Blog posts